Blue Topaz
by WingsofSakon
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? Or things coming full circle? Ryo learns of the past through the eyes of a dreamer. Welcome to his dream of... Blue Topaz.
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the ronin warriors or YST.

****

Authors Notes_: Okay, this little story here may require more concentration than my other stories. I got a mixture of flash backs and dreams plus… well I don't want to give it all away.   
The key is below to help you get started. Have fun!! Hope you don't get _too_ confused._ :)

****

-------------- Are usually the sign of a flash back or a switch over. (_May-be both_)

****

||| Is the sign for a definite past tense referral

****

^^^^^^^^ Is the sign for a melding '_into_' thingie. (You'll see)

****

Blue Topaz  
by; WingsofSakon

****

Ryo tossed and turned as he tried to sleep. He rolled over and saw the small gift given to him from Cye on his birthday. That was placed on his dresser next to him. It was a small stone that seemed to sparkle from the inside. Light blue that is some times known as blue topaz. It didn't seem like a big deal at the time. Although, he could feel in his heart, that there was something more to it. He rolled over again and tried to relax.

The sleepless night seemed to tug and pull him in different directions. Something seemed to keep trying to seep into his dreams and he tried to push it away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out… thoughts whispered some where in the back of his mind. His insides felt as if they were spinning and as though he were falling. No, he felt as if he was floating into nothingness of some sort of abyss that was pulling him.   
Pulling him into what seemed to be another dream. 

Thoughts whispered some where in the back of his mind. At first he could barely make them out. Then they became more dominant and he couldn't mistake them for any thing other than a moment of reality with answers to something forgotten. A moment in time that seemed to only baffle him. Was this truly real? Or was it only a dream that seemed like something that had happened?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was long and tormented by the taunting winds. Images of the past with brightened smiles rattled within his brain along side the branches at the window. His body ran cold like the air outside. He was much too tired to struggle not that he really wanted to in the first place. He could feel his heartbeat and tried to focus on the ceiling above him. Although if he thought hard enough. He could close his eyes and pretend that the blood soaking him was the rain forming a puddle under him outside. He lay there and waited. He waited for anything that would let him know he was still important enough to stay. So, he shut his eyes and relaxed. He missed him so much and he wanted to be with him so bad. It was only a few more moments and it would be a dream come true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He let the darkness and lights sweep him away into his dream. As the drifting seemed to slowly come to a halt. _Now he was no longer who he thought he was._ He could feel the personality of some one else. He could faintly feel this persons thoughts, yet ever so slightly make their way to whispers: to becoming more in tune with his. Then out of no where… he seemed to be lost and it had begun.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

|||Now they were finally there and this moment would decide the fate of every thing to come. It was cold and wet and he was tired from the long trek there. The crunch from the frozen snow beneath their feet had stopped as they stood there waiting. Waiting for the thing in the legend to show itself. 

He looked to his right and saw the one he loved standing fiercely in the wind and fluttering snow. This just didn't seem fair to him. To Ryo, he would never be more than just a friend or brother. He made that apparent enough to him. He would have done _anything_ for him. Ryo to him, was his world and to be rejected so harshly. 

Made every effort ten times harder to perform. Now, they faced a danger that he knew. That if it won against them, the world and the ones next to it. Would pay for their mistakes and be devoured whole. Shin clenched his fists as he remembered his own defeat with vividness. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He followed Ryo through the village and for once. Was able to catch him alone. This was the perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt about him. Once to the edge of the forest, he stopped him and got his attention.

"Ryo." Shin said calling out.

Ryo stopped and turned in his direction. "Shin, what's on your mind?" He asked seeing there was something for this calling.

"May I have a moment?" He asked walking his way.

"Sure." Ryo said leaning against a tree.

"There's been some thing I been needing to tell you." He confessed sheepishly.

"Well, don't worry about it, Shin. You know I'd never laugh when you're serious."

"I know… I'm just not sure how to put into words."

"Then… is there another way to tell me?" He asked trying to help with sincerity. 

"Yes." Shin squeaked out.

"Then try that way."

Shin looked at him with indecision. He was already nervous enough. Although, he felt like he had to get this said and done. Perhaps, this was the best way to do it. Actions are always more clear, where words could fail in the message. He gummed up enough courage and looked at Ryo. Trying to see just how sincere he really was. Finding that he truly was he grabbed him quickly before his courage left. Before Ryo could react he kissed him with his complete heart. 

Just when he was starting to feel a little more confident. He was torn from the kiss and felt whirling from being pushed and turned away. Feeling the bark of the tree bite into his back he got his answer. Shin stood there facing Ryo and still holding the tree from where he caught himself. He looked at him in awe as his world crashed.

"I never gave you permission for something like that." Ryo protested. "Didn't it ever cross your mind? That I might be with some one else."

"I'm sorry." Shin apologized with a soft and shaken voice.

"As flattering and sincere all this might be. I don't feel the same and _never_ will. You're not my type, Shin. You're _nothing to me_ other than a brother. A close friend and that's all it will ever be. I should kick your ass, but like I said you're my close friend. So, just leave me alone for a while." Ryo demanded as he turned his back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snowflakes fell thicker as they floated down. He looked again to Ryo. Since that moment, things hadn't seemed the same. He found out later. That he had been involved with Seiji Date, practically a new member of the group. Shin looked again to the front. Where the creature was suppose to appear. Some where in the back of his mind… he was hoping it would eat the elegant Date. Although, then he knew that wouldn't be good for his Ryo. So, he didn't dwell on it. This wasn't the time for petty jealousy. He swallowed his heart and stood fast. 

"So, where is the damn thing?" Shuu asked in frustration.

"We have to let it find us." Ryo said with out looking behind him.

"Just how are we suppose to beat this thing?" Shuu asked again.

"I'm not sure. Any ideas?" Ryo replied with slight humor.

"It's after our armor's energy." Touma cut in  
  
"We know that much already." Shuu scuffed. "What are we suppose to do? Feed one of us to it?" He said sarcastically. 

"We'll start with you." Seiji added.

"Ha ha." Shuu muttered.

"Don't worry Shuu. It would probably spit you out any way." Shin teased and got him back into his more cheerful but yet serious mood. 

Silence hit as the small talk diminished and the sound of the breeze took its place. 

Shin could recall looking at the scroll they received the other day. He had missed the basic briefing on it. They failed to wake him up as soon as they got it. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked out of the hut and was stopped by Shuu. 

"So, there you are. You missed all the excitement last night."

"What do you mean?"

"A messenger was sent to give us a scroll. I guess it's our fault their village is being destroyed. Here… " Shuu said pulling it out of his satchel. 

"Why didn't any one wake me up?"

Shuu stood there silent. You could tell he was trying to find words to suite the situation. 

"I was busy doing some errands and the others just got engrossed I guess."

"Can you give me an overview?" Shin asked seeing how long the scroll was.

"The quick version?" Shuu asked hopeful.

"Yeah."

"From what I understood. It has to do with a legend. It starts out with some thieves. They went cave robbing and came across a topaz stone. Well, when they were done. They got into an argument. In the argument they had dropped it and it cracked open. Well, a time back, an energy demon was cast away in it. When the stone cracked it was released."

"What does it have to do with us?" Shin cut in.

"We posses what it craves on. It's our armor, Shin. In it's search for us. It has destroyed numerous villages and killed many civilians. I guess it's up to us now."

"How does this correlate with a legend?"

"Touma said it's in the scroll. According to that thing… _this_ is our last stand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin stood watching for the creature. Trying to keep what was in the past, in the past. They had decided to make a stand. This time he felt Shuu was right. Perhaps this would be their last stand. It was a feeling he had that had settled in the back of his chest. With all the information that was in the scroll: there wasn't a word on how to defeat it. Most of the time there was some sort of hint or clue. Although, it seemed there was no such thing this time. They were going to wing it. Go flying blind into battle with no plan. The only plan they had was to fight to the end as usual. To give every thing they had.

Shin glanced around at his comrades. He could see they were thinking as well. Maybe trying to think of a quick plan or a last minute thought on how to stop it. 

His own thoughts started to run through his mind. Possibilities, of what it was all about. Shin came to the realization of what Touma had been ranting on about, on their journey there. He had gone over and over what the scroll said. At first it was just rambling and didn't make any sense. Along with Shuu had said its search was for. He wondered if Ryo had already figured it out. 

Shin dropped to his knees. Shin didn't hear them asking if he was all right. He didn't feel his knees becoming soaked with wet snow. Nor did he feel the biting breeze that was turning colder. He had made his decision. He couldn't let this become the last stand. If Ryo did know, he was calm and cool about it. If he didn't… it was better that way.


	2. Part Two

****

Blue Topaz  
by: WingsofSakon

****

He saw him drop and turn white as the snow around them. It was like his knees just gave out. This wasn't the time or the place for any one to get sick. 

"Shin." Ryo said going over to him. "Shin what's wrong?" He asked kneeling next to him. _"Answer me!"_ He demanded. 

"Shin, what's wrong?" Touma asked standing behind Ryo.

"Shin?" Seiji asked as Ryo started to shake him.

"Answer me, Shin." Ryo said desperately trying to get an answer. "C'mon now we need you. What's wrong? _Snap out of it!"_

Shin slowly came around and looked at him with a blank expression. 

"Shin… what's wrong? Are you okay?" Ryo asked more kindly.

"I'm sorry… " Shin whispered being barely heard.

"What?" Ryo asked, not exactly sure that's what he said.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. My legs just got cold and gave out." Shin said getting up.

"Shin, you have to concentrate on other things. The cold isn't going to kill you."

"I know that. They did it by them selves." He covered.

"If you knew it was going to be too cold. Why didn't you dress for it?" Seiji asked.

"I had other things on my mind."

"Perhaps you're just weak minded." Seiji muttered out.

"Enough bickering." Ryo demanded. 

He knew them two would start sooner or later. He just didn't think it would be now. Shin was soft, but he wasn't weak. Seiji knew that, but ever since he found out what happened. He threw in little cuts and comments here and there. 

Shin made himself scarce like he had asked. Almost to the point of never seeing him. This was the most he had seen of him in the past two weeks. 

Now that he looked back on what happened. He knew he was too harsh with him. For Shin to come out and even let him know his feelings on that level. He knew had to be one of the most difficult tasks he'd ever done. 

He told him he never thought of him that way and never would. Which was a lie. Every once in a while he'd catch himself looking at him. Now that Seiji was a part of his life. There was no room for fantasies. So, not to invoke more than he could handle. The only way out was to push him away. He didn't mean to do it with such force as he did. 

When he seen him drop and turn pale. He felt his heart race and to be waiting for the creature to appear. It made him panic. Getting his composure back he looked to where it should show its self. He hadn't a clue on how to defeat this thing. He hated the idea of being defenseless and with out plan. He hated leading his friends into this. Although, he knew it had stop here. 

The snowflakes got thicker and slowed their descend. The grey sky grew darker quickly as the wind picked up. He brushed his bangs out of the way and looked around. 

"I think it's here… " Shuu said quietly as the trees began to sway. 

"Stand ready." Ryo said ready to fight.

The sky grew even darker, but just beyond the far tree line. There were rays of light stretching out towards them. Slowly getting closer as each second went by. As it got closer they were shocked and stood in awe. Seeing that their opponent was just a creature. Its form was nothing other than a glowing light. 

"Okay… how are we suppose to fight that?" Shuu asked. 

Shuu got no reply as they were thinking the same thing. Ryo was caught in the thought and knew he was pressed for time. It was nearly there. They could have charged it by now. He didn't know what to do this time. He knew all they were waiting for was his say so. 

"Ryo… when?" Shuu asked holding himself back.

"When ever you say, Ryo." Touma said.

"Ryo, we are ready." Seiji said. 

"When?" Shuu asked again more anxious.

Ryo looked at his friends and knew if he let them go. It'd be the last time; he'd see them. He didn't want to say the word to let them go. Just as he opened his mouth he was caught off guard as he seen Shin bolt off in the creatures direction.

__

"Shin! No, what are you doing? STOP!"Ryo screamed. Then seen that the others were going to follow him._ "No, don't!" He demanded._

The others stopped in their tracks and looked at him confused. 

__

"SHIN NO! COME BACK!"Ryo kept calling him back. 

"Aren't we here to fight?" Shuu asked frustrated.

"Let us go, Ryo." Seiji scolded.

__

Distracted, Ryo looked at them and answered. "No. Not this time. We don't know how to fight it. I can't let this happen. We have to turn bac… " Ryo got cut off as the rays of light turned blinding white. Forcing them to cover their eyes. With in a second it was gone and quiet as ever. Looking around they found it was exactly as it was before it showed up. Things were back to normal. 

"Shin… " Shuu whispered. _"Where's Shin."_ He demanded.

Looking around at what seemed to be a barren land. There wasn't a sign of him. Ryo felt like he went into shock. Every thing happened so fast and he didn't understand it. 

__

"Where's Shin?" Shuu repeated. _"Where's Shin damn you! You let him go!" Shuu said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Where is he? This is your entire fault, Ryo! You let him go. Where is he? Where?"" He said shaking him fiercely. "Tell me. Where is he?"_

"Stop it Shuu. It wasn't _his_ fault. Shin took off. Stop it." Touma said prying him off Ryo. 

"Then tell me what the hell happened." Shuu said backing off. 

"I don't know, Shuu. By rights… I think we should be dead."

"Shin knew didn't he?" Ryo said to himself.

"I don't think so… he just jumped ship." Touma stated.

"No, Shin doesn't do things like that." Shuu defended. 

"Doesn't matter now." Seiji commented.

"Look you're next on my list so watch what you say, Seiji. _It does matter." _Shuu added.

"No matter what. It's gone now, Shuu. What ever it was after it got it and is gone."

__

"Will you two stop it." Ryo blurted out. "_Shin's gone!_ We'll wait around for a while and see what happens. If he doesn't show up then… he's gone. We'll figure it out later." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time went by and there was no sign or any evidence of what had happened. He told them it was time to give up and go home. With some hesitation they agreed.

A year passed and yet… he never came back. Ryo presumed he was indeed a victim. He sat on a fence that was just finished. Thinking about what had happened. 

"Ryo… " It was Shuu.

He turned to him and seen that he had nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"I don't understand what happened, Ryo. So, I won't act like I do."

"That's fine Shuu. I rather not talk about it."

"Don't cut me off, Ryo. Let me finish. Its not often I have something to say."

"Go ahead then."

"What ever that creature was. I think it was just an enemy that we couldn't defeat. Although, perhaps… Shin knew it was his destiny. I know that you and Seiji have a thing. I also knew about how Shin felt about you. I'm not going to point fingers. Shin always told me that no matter what he'd find his way back to us. I believed him and still do. I went back to the place where he left us. I found this… " Shuu said holding out a topaz stone. "I think… he would want you to have it. Take it if not out of love… then out of family and friendship. I had him everyday beside me. You had Seiji." Shuu said giving him the stone and walked away. 

Looking at the stone. He felt a feeling of guilt and sorrow sweep across his soul and heart. In truth… he did love him. Although now it was too late, much too late.

Later when he knew they were asleep. He made his decision that kept haunting his heart, soul and mind. The pain was brief. He slid to the floor with desperation of the end. 

The night was long and tormented by the taunting winds. Images of the past with brightened smiles rattled within his brain along side the branches at the window. His body ran cold like the air outside. He was much too tired to struggle not that he really wanted to in the first place. He could feel his heartbeat and tried to focus on the ceiling above him. Although if he thought hard enough. He could close his eyes and pretend that the blood soaking him was the rain forming a puddle under him outside. He lay there and waited. He waited for anything that would let him know he was still important enough to stay. So, he shut his eyes and relaxed. He missed him so much and he wanted to be with him so bad. It was only a few more moments and it would be a dream come true. 

"I only want one more chance to make things right… " He whispered as if some one could hear him.   
"Just… one more chance… " He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Letting it out… thoughts whispered some where in the back of his mind. His insides felt as if they were spinning and as though he were falling. No, he felt as if he was floating into nothingness of some sort of abyss that was pulling him. Pulling him into what seemed to be another dream. 

Thoughts whispered some where in the back of his mind. At first he could barely make them out. Then they became more dominant and he couldn't mistake them for any thing other than a moment of reality with answers to something forgotten. A moment in time that seemed to only baffle him. Was this truly real? Or was it only a dream that seemed like something that had happened?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ryo sat up in bed. Shocking him-self back to reality. He was home. The others were down the hall and it was the night of his birthday. A feeling of comfort washed over him. He wiped away the sweat that had formed on his face and neck. His reality was coming into focus. Little by little he got a grasp on where he was and that he was him, Ryo.   
He looked over at the clock and only two hours had passed.   
Then as if it had jumped out at him. He noticed the gift Cye had given him.   
The blue stone sat on the dresser sparkling in the moonlight.   
It was just as beautiful as he had first seen it the night… Shuu gave it to him.

****

The end?… I'm willing to make a finale if wanted.


End file.
